The Blessings of The Chosen One
by fusionclear
Summary: What if Arceus, when giving his blessing to Ash, The Chosen One, in order to allow him to catch Legendary Pokemon, fails and instead unknowingly make it so Ash can ONLY catch Legendary Pokemon. How will his journey change? How will he cope? Will he become the number one target of the evil organizations? Will this blessing become a curse? Read to find out. Smarter Ash, Aura Ash.
1. Prologue: The first Blessing

**The Blessings of The Chosen One**

 **Welcome to my new story! If there is one thing most people do in their respective Pokemon universe when they catch Legendaries, it's to be sure to not overuse them and most of the times to keep them a secret from the world. However, what if in one universe, Ash, The Chosen One meant to receive the Blessings of all Legendaries, could not do that, simply because he only had Legendaries? What will be the consequences on his journey? Will he become the number one target of evil organizations? Will Arceus' blessing become a curse? Read this story to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Pokemon Speech"_

' _Thought'_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy/Aura"**_

* * *

 **Prologue: The first Blessing**

 **Viridian City hospital**

"Come on Mrs Ketchum, you can do it, just push a little more" the Doctor said.

"I… I can't, I'm going to pass out" Delia replied.

"No, you only need a few more tries!" the Doctor replied.

After a few seconds, Delia screamed. At that exact instant, all the Pokemon in the world stopped what they were doing. They all instinctively turned to the direction of Viridian City and bowed for a minute. One of the most important moments of all time had just come, The Chosen One was born.

Back at the hospital, it was time for Delia to name her child: "I name him Ash, Ash Ketchum"

Unknown to anyone on earth, in the Hall of Origin, all the Legendary Pokemon were looking at this event through Arceus' pool, their eyes filled with joy, hope and determination.

After a few minutes, Arceus broke the silence: _"_ _We will wait until tonight. I will then bring him here and I will give him my blessing"_.

" _But, Father, I thought only Legendary Pokemon could enter the Hall of Origin"_ Palkia asked.

" _The Chosen One will be the only human to ever enter this sacred place._ _I will register his Aura to the portal so he will be able to come here when his Aura powers will be sufficient"_ Arceus replied.

" _Father, is this wise? I mean, once he masters his Aura powers, we won't be able to stop_ _him_ _from coming here, that could have serious consequences as this is our resting sanctuary and the place of the Legendary Council meetings._ _What if he wants to catch us, like most humans would like to?_ _H_ _e could come here to do so_ _and we would have nowhere to hide_ _"_ Dialga replied.

" _This will_ _hopefully_ _not be a problem. The Chosen One has the purest heart of all liv_ _ing_ _beings._ _Do you remember when I exceptionally allowed_ _each of_ _you to bree_ _d and lay an egg_ _?_ _In fact, when the time will come, I want your offsprings to join The Chosen One on his journey"_ Arceus replied.

" _WHAT? You want a human to control Legendaries?! You can't be serious right? Even if they are our offsprings, once raised, they will wield the same powers as us. You can not imagine these powers in the hands of a mere human"_ Giratina replied. Then, most of the Legendaries nodded in agreement.

" _He is not a 'mere human', he is The Chosen One, whose mission is to bring balance on the world and to unite the hearts of Humans and Pokemon alike._ _His mission is without any doubt the most important one of all time and failure is not an option here. The Chosen One is one of a kind. If something goes wrong on his quest, the entire universe_ _could_ _be doomed irremediably._ _I do not want to take any risk_ _on this one._ _I almost lost_ _him_ _once and I do not want it to happen again._ _So yes, I will give the opportunity to The Chosen One to raise your offsprings._ _Yes, it will give him the opportunity to wield powers that mankind should not even dream of but see it that way:_ _a_ _s The Chosen One, he will encounter situations which will lead to_ _him_ _need_ _ing_ _to save us,_ _it's better_ _for everyone_ _if he can do this more easily, no?_ _Also, do not forget that_ _he will literally bear the fate of the universe. It's a great responsibility._ _We know that with great power comes great responsibility,_ _but I assume that in this case it's true the other way round as well._ _He is The Chosen One, his mission will be difficult and he will need help to achieve it correctly,_ _and once again, we can not afford to take any ris_ _k, lest the universe would end._ _I know most of you despise Humans and_ _can not imagine a human catching Legendaries,_ _b_ _ut see it that way:_ _with the opportunity to raise your offsprings, we will be able to see how he will cope and how he will take care of them._ _Then we will act accordingly"_ Arceus lectured.

The Legendaries began to think deeply about this. Lugia, who was one of the few Legendaries who did not despise humans, decided to help his Father a bit: _"_ _We should see it that way: if The Chosen One is truly_ _kindhearted, he will take good care of them and they will help him in his mission._ _If he is not, then he would most likely refuse his mission as The Chosen One_ _and_ _so in this case, the universe would already be doomed_ _anyway,_ _so giving him our offsprings would not change a thing._ _Moreover, as The Chosen One, we all expect him to save the universe and save us when it will be needed, but_ _shouldn't these actions be rewarded?_ _I mean, the one who saves the entire universe deserves more than a title as a reward, don't you think so?_ _The same for the one who saves our lives._ _Personally, I see the relation between The Chosen One and the Legendaries as a partnership._ _The former saving us_ _and the world_ _when required, the latter helping him on his journey by giving him the care of_ _their_ _offsprings and being here should he need_ _them_ _._ _I can not see this as a one way relation where The Chosen One help us repeatedly without us acknowledging him"_

After a few minutes of thinking, Yveltal broke the silence: _"I understand what you mean, and I agree with you, but isn't giving him our offsprings a little too much?"_

" _And what exactly do you intend to do instead_ _to help him both on his journey and on his mission_ _?_ _When he will battle other trainers, you want to show up and tell his opponent to let him win because he is The Chosen One?_ _When he will be saving the world, you will show up to tell the source of the problem to stop because he is The Chosen One?_ _Come on, be serious,_ _Father came up with a good solution which covers every cases we spoke, from helping him on his journey up to testing how he will take care of Legendary Pokemon._ _Also, do not forget one important part, we can not afford to take any risk regarding The Chosen One's mission. He has to succeed,_ _no matter what"_ Lugia replied with irritation.

All the Legendaries thought for another few minutes without speaking. Then Arceus concluded: _"_ _Then it's settled. Your offsprings will join The Chosen One._ _One of them will_ _even_ _join him right after the beginning of his journey_ _but we will discuss all of this later._ _For now, let's prepare the ceremony for tonight when I will teleport him here and give him my blessing._ _When his journey will start, each of you will be allowed to give him your own blessings at your own discretion"_

 **Later on the night, Hall of Origin**

The Hall of Origin had been transformed for the upcoming ceremony. There was now a stage in the middle, on where was a cradle. Ash was sleeping peacefully inside this cradle. All the Legendaries were encircling the stage. Arceus then walked onto the stage and stopped next to Ash.

" _My children, we are united today for one of the most important ceremony of all time. The Chosen One was born a bit earlier and I need to give him my blessing. We all know the legend of The Chosen One so I will skip this part and go straight to the point"_ Arceus began to speak

He then turned to face Ash who had just awoken and resumed: _**"**_ _ **Ash Ketchum, I, Arceus, creator of the Pokemon universe and its ultimate leader, officially name you 'The Chosen One'. You will have the most important missions of all time. As described in the prophecy, you will have to save the entire universe and the lives of my children. You will bring balance on the world and unite the hearts of Humans and Pokemon alike. For these actions you will have to do, Chosen One, I thank you deeply in advance, and I hope you will never turn away from them"**_

Arceus knew very well that Ash could not understand him, being a newborn, as Humans newborn took some times to learn about languages, contrarily to Pokemon hatchlings who had some instinctive knowledge from the beginning, but that would not stop Arceus to correctly welcome The Chosen One to his world.

Then, Arceus decided to give Ash his blessing: _**"Ash Ketchum, I, Arceus, creator of the Pokemon universe and its ultimate leader, officially give you my blessing. My children will be the ones joining you on your journey and you will prove yourself to be the only one to ever be worthy of wielding the powers of my Legendary children. You will become the best of your kind, surpassing everyone and will never ever be surpassed. As The Chosen One, you will be my knight and will only answer to me. You are destined for greatness and your journey will enter the legends of the universe. Your actions will benefit the entire world and you will always be rewarded for that"**_

Little did Arceus know that his little fail in his wordings, adding a 'the ones' on his sentence speaking of his children joining Ash, would have major consequences on Ash's journey…

 **5 years later, Pallet Town**

Ash was playing with the Pokemon at the Oak's Corral. He had this habit to come here on a daily basis, for him, all the Pokemon were like his second family. The Pokemon did not mind his presence at all, he had something in him which was soothing for all the Pokemon around him. He was also so kind and so eager to play that every Pokemon at the corral took a liking to him. At the same time, Mew was flying over Pallet Town. She had finished checking a few things on the Kanto region and was heading to the Tree of Beginning. She then decided to take her time and went to greet The Chosen One. She flew down while invisible and landed next to Ash. After a few pranks on the Pokemon at the corral, she revealed herself.

The shocked expression of all the Pokemon made her giggle. She levitated in front of Ash and used telepathy:

" _ **Greetings little one, it seems that you are enjoying yourself playing with these Pokemon. My name is Mew and I am a very playful Pokemon by nature, do you mind if I join your games?"**_

Ash gaped. Even if he was young, he was very knowledgeable and knew that Mew was a Legendary Pokemon.

"I… I don't mind at all, but… You are a Legendary Pokemon who is known to be so elusive that only legends confirm your existence, why did you reveal yourself to me so casually?" Ash replied.

" _ **So you know that I'm a Legendary. I did not expect you to know that. You are very knowledgeable for someone of your age. Can I ask you to not tell anyone that you met me please? I do not want people hunting me down and I think you do not want people to overload you with stupid questions to try to find me"**_ Mew replied. She said the last part of her speech with big puppy eyes to be sure to 'convince' Ash.

"Of course, of course, but let's move to a more secluded part of Oak's Corral so we can be sure that no one sees you. My name is Ash by the way" Ash concluded.

Mew played with Ash for the entire afternoon. When Ash came back to his home, she joined him in her invisible form. After the dinner, she became visible again on his bedroom, and they spent the evening together. When Ash was about to go to sleep, Mew spoke:

" _ **I am sorry Ash, but I have to go now, but be sure we will meet again one day"**_

Ash was sad and it was his turn to use puppy eyes: "I understand, but can't you at least stay for the night?"

Mew sighed: _**"Fine, but I will go tomorrow in the morning"**_ , she knew her father, Arceus, would kill her for leaving her duties for so long.

"Yippee, thank you Mew!" Ash replied with a big smile.

Ash then went to sleep on his bed, and Mew curled herself on his chest. What happened next was something Mew would have never thought possible, Ash began to pet her with his hand, but he unknowingly used an Aura technique called 'Aura Touch', which has strong soothing and calming abilities. Furthermore, Mew, being a Psychic, was even more affected by the Aura Touch and purred in pure delight. The next morning, Mew woke up from what was beyond a doubt her best night ever. She said goodbye to Ash and teleported herself to the Hall of Origin.

 **Hall of Origin**

" _Hello Father, I know you must be angry with me for leaving my duties for so long, I went to greet The Chosen One and we ended up playing all the afternoon and the evening in his bedroom. I wanted to go back to the Tree of Beginning on the night but he asked for me to stay with him during the night and I accepted. Sorry Father"_ Mew began to explain herself.

" _Why would I be angry with you spending time with The Chosen One? Nothing was left out in your duties so I don't see the problem"_ Arceus replied.

" _Thank you Father. I have two other things I want to discuss with you, but I am not sure you will like them"_ Mew resumed.

" _You know you can tell me everything Mew, so let's hear what you have to say"_ Arceus replied.

" _OK. The first is during the night with The Chosen One, he used, unknowingly, the Aura Touch technique. This means"_ Mew began to explain, only to be interrupted by Arceus:

" _That his Aura power have already awakened. How can it be? He is still so young"_

" _I know, I know. The second thing I want to discuss with you is… I would like to join him myself on his journey. I know you said that he will take care of our offsprings, but how fair is this that my daughter will be lucky enough to join him and be regularly cuddled as I was last night, while I will have to take care of my duties?"_ Mew pouted.

Arceus could not help but chuckle, Mew could be very childish, and it was something he liked on her personality, hence why he almost always gave in to her whims. This time was not different: _"Very well, I will allow you to join The Chosen One on his journey instead of your daughter. After all, your daughter, while a lot younger than you, has a more serious nature and would do very well with your duties. In fact, if I want the offsprings of the Legendaries to join him, it's for two simple reasons. The first is to not give him too much powerful Pokemon like that, he may not think himself worthy of them if he does not raise them and it would create a huge gap in power on his team. With the offsprings, this problem is solved. The second is very simple, you surely remember how difficult it was to make your brothers and sisters accept this, imagine if I had asked them to join The Chosen One themselves. Most of them would have refused no matter what we could say or try to make them change their mind. And even if they would reluctantly agree, I do not need them to make a mess on The Chosen One's journey. So I will allow you to join The Chosen One instead of your daughter, but you will have to agree to some conditions"_

" _Thank you so much Daddy, I think I can handle any conditions but, what are they?_ " Mew asked.

" _First, you will have to teach your daughter about your duties, so she can take your place. Second, as The Chosen One's Aura power have awakened, you will have to teach him Aura and tell him about his true nature and his role on the world. Yes, he is still very young and I would have liked to wait before telling him this, but as The Chosen One, he has the strongest Aura in the world, and we can not risk having his untamed Aura going wild and harming the universe beyond repair. Third, you will have to be cautious with your playful nature and your childish acts once his journey will start. You can still be yourself and be playful depending on the situation, but you will have to be serious when needed, like in battle or when training. You can not afford to fly around and go prank the spectators when you are called to battle for example. Fourth, along with teaching him Aura, you will have to help him during the coming years so he can be fully prepared for his coming journey. Are these conditions OK with you?"_ Arceus replied.

" _They are, I will do my best and will not disappoint you, thank you Daddy!"_ Mew concluded.

 **End of prologue.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story so far. I hope this story will please you and will live up to your expectations. As I said for my other story, I may take beta-readers if I think it becomes required. Next chapter will be the beginning of Ash's journey. About the pairings, it will be a AshxHarem, but it won't be until far later in the story. The rating may rise depending on what will happen.**

 **Thanks again for reading, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of a journey

**Welcome back to this story! I want to thank everyone who followed/favorited my story and special thanks to the reviewers and these who contacted me by PM! Special thanks to Uranium235 also.**

 **Some reviews require an answer, and even if I replied by PM, I will also do it here:**

 **Q: Can X be part of the Harem?**

 **A: When the time will come, I will ask you readers about who do you want on the Harem. Some will be automatically qualified but most will be chosen by following your suggestions.**

 **Q: What Arceus' mistake mean for Ash? Will he be able to befriend normal Pokemon or will they ignore him or even hate him?**

 **A: He will be able to befriend normal Pokemon, but obviously won't be able to catch them.**

 **Q: I wonder how the playful Mew will affect Ash's personality outside of serious situations?**

 **A: Ash will have a tendency to be more playful sometimes, like pulling some funny pranks on his traveling companions, but he will also be more serious when the situation requires it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Pokemon Speech"_

' _Thought'_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy/Aura"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of a journey**

 **5 years later, Pallet Town**

Ash was on his bedroom, the next day would be the day he would begin his journey. A journey to be the very best, like no one ever was, but also a journey to carry out a very important mission: the one who falls to The Chosen One. Since Ash first met Mew, his life changed for the better. She came again to see him the next day after their first encounter and she took a very serious face that made Ash shiver, he had to wonder how Mew, the most playful Pokemon of the universe, could be so serious.

 **Flashback**

" _ **I have something really important to tell you, Ash. I know you are still really young, but the situation makes it so that we can not wait to tell you that, even if we wanted to in the first place. Under no circumstances should you mention what I'm going to say to anyone. This includes your mother and the Professor Oak. They will know in due time. Am I understood?"**_ Mew asked.

Ash could not help but gulp, if Mew was so serious, that was obviously something that could not be taken lightly. After a few seconds, he nodded his head.

" _ **Good. Let's start with the first thing you need to know. Ash, you are an Aura Guardian,"**_ Mew began.

"What is an Aura Guardian?" Ash asked.

" _ **Aura is the life force in everyone, Humans, Pokemon and nature alike. Some Pokemon can manipulate Aura naturally, like the Lucario evolution line, but only a few Humans can, they are almost as rare as Legendary Pokemon. Humans who can manipulate Aura are called Aura Guardians, and you, Ash, are one of them. The ability to wield Aura will allow you to do many things most people would think impossible, like understanding Pokemon speech, sensing everything nearby, healing others, using Aura Attacks, defending yourself and others with Aura Shields, teleporting, and so on,"**_ Mew explained.

Ash blinked, then added: "And I'm one of them? I can do all these things, really?"

" _ **Not right now, you need to train your Aura a lot to be able to do these things. This is in fact the reason I'm telling you that. During the next five years, I will train you on Aura and on various things you will need to do during your Pokemon journey. Normally, you should have discovered your Aura during your journey, but in your case it has already awakened, and you have a very, very strong Aura, the strongest in the world in fact, so you need to train your Aura lest something bad happens,"**_ Mew replied.

"How can I have such a strong Aura?" Ash asked, confused.

" _ **This is the second thing I have to tell you. The reason why you have the strongest Aura in the world is because you are The Chosen One. Let me explain before asking questions. The Chosen One is a very special Human being who is bound to multiple legends and prophecies so important that even us, Legendaries, have no way to control them in any mean. I will explain all of this to you in further details when I will be teaching you. For now, just remember that you have a great destiny and that this world needs you. Do not fear, young Ash, as we, Legendary Pokemon, will always be here to guide you on your great quest… Can you make me a promise, Ash?"**_ Mew explained.

Ash let the information sink before asking: "What promise?"

" _ **I want, in 5 years, when you will begin your journey, to be your starter Pokemon,"**_ Mew replied.

"What? You must be toying with me, right? How come a Legendary would like to become my Pokemon? Most people could not even dream of encountering a Legendary, and yet, one wants to become my Pokemon? This is completely crazy," Ash replied, shocked.

" _ **As I told you, you are not like those "most people". You are The Chosen One, whose journey will determine the fate of this world. Do not fear though, everything will be explained in due time. For now, can you make me this promise?"**_ Mew asked again.

Ash thought for a few seconds, then replied: "I will be honored if I can count you on my team. However, wouldn't it be wiser if I let Professor Oak give me an official starter? You are a Legendary, if I start my journey with you, this could draw unnecessary attention. I could catch you immediately after Professor Oak gives me my starter, how does it sound?" Ash asked.

" _ **So young and yet so wise. Fine by me Ash,"**_ Mew replied.

 **Flashback end**

During these five years, Mew often came to teach many things to Ash, from Aura to general knowledge on the Pokemon World. At the request of Mew, Ash asked to become the apprentice of the Professor Oak, as there was many things about humans that Mew could not teach him. Besides, becoming the protege of someone as renowned as the Professor Oak could have some benefits, and that could help Ash on his journey. Obviously, the Professor did not know that Ash had encountered Mew and was always impressed by the amount of knowledge Ash had and how quick he could learn. However, his mother and the Professor both found out that Ash is an Aura Guardian as one day when he was eight, he instinctively used an Aura Shield to protect the three of them from a rampaging Rhydon at the Corral. Mew did not slack off during these five years neither, as Ash trained her the best he could, with very noticeable results.

With everything Ash learned during these five years, he was sure to be ready for the next day, that day would certainly be one of the most important of his life. He smiled and talked to Mew, who was beside him:

"Tomorrow is the big day. Thanks to you and thanks to Professor Oak, I've been able to prepare for this journey. I can't think about what would have happened without your help. I can only thank you deeply for everything you have done for me during these five years," Ash said with a fond smile.

" _ **Do not thank me, I must say that I really enjoyed your company and beside, your training was very good, I became as much stronger as you learned from me. I hope that tomorrow, you will not forget your promise!"**_ Mew replied.

"How could I? You know that most people would be ready to kill to even see a Legendary Pokemon. You are asking me to be part of my team, and do not forget that we know each other for five years, how could I refuse?" Ash replied.

" _ **I know, I'm just messing with you,"**_ Mew concluded with a giggle.

Then, the two went to sleep. Ash on his bed, and Mew curling up on him, as usual, as soon after he began to learn Aura, she quickly became addicted to his Aura Touch. Ash began to dream about his journey, and how he would become the best Pokemon Master the world has ever known. However, during his dream, he unwittingly took his Pokeball alarm clock and threw it on the wall, like a normal Pokeball. The clock was destroyed and Ash would have a nasty surprise on the morning.

 **The next morning**

"AAAAHHHHH, I overslept!" Ash yelled as he ran out of his bed, waking up Mew in the process. He quickly dressed up and went downstairs, Mew following him in her invisible form.

"Mom, why did you not wake me up? My alarm clock hasn't rung!" Ash exclaimed, panic-stricken.

"Oh Ash, I did not know you were still sleeping, you are accustomed to waking up early so I thought you were already up," Delia replied.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm going to the lab right now!" Ash concluded.

 **Oak's Laboratory**

"Professor! Are you here?" Ash yelled as he entered the laboratory.

"Oh Ash, finally, I was starting to wonder if you would come. What's happened? Usually, you are the first to wake up in the town," Oak replied, confused.

"My alarm clock hasn't rung," Ash replied sheepishly.

"Well Ash, I'm really sorry, but I'm out of starters. I do not even have a spare Pokemon today. It saddens me to tell you that, as you helped me so much with my researches and at the Corral, but you will have to wait as I can not register you for your trainer's license without a Pokemon" Oak replied with a saddened tone.

"That will not happen, I already know how to fix that. I will catch my starter Pokemon myself," Ash replied with a smile.

"Why not? I know you can do it, these five last years told me so much, I'll allow you to catch your own starter before registering you for your trainer's license, but you will have to come back with it and then I will be able to register you," Oak explained.

Ash thought for a few seconds before nodding and turning to the invisible Mew. Then he spoke: "OK, you can reveal yourself now, we're back to what you wanted to do at first"

Mew revealed herself, and that caused the Professor to faint. Ash could not help but giggle. He then used Aura to wake Professor Oak up.

"Ash, Ash, how come Mew is here?" Oak asked.

"This is simple, she followed me inside the lab," Ash replied with a chuckle.

"Ash, my lad, you know that it doesn't answer my question…" Oak said with a sigh.

"Yes, but I can't tell you more about it right now, sorry Professor," Ash replied.

"But you know as well as I that it's a major discovery, we need to do something," Oak insisted.

"Professor, with all due respect, I already told you that I can't tell you more for the moment. Please do not press further, it's important," Ash replied with a frown.

"All right, all right, sorry Ash. So Mew will help you catch your first Pokemon, right?" Oak asked.

"Not exactly, my first Pokemon… Is right in front of you Professor. Mew will be my starter," Ash explained.

"Oh my Arceus, no, this is not…" Oak began to reply, before fainting again.

"We're not out of the woods…" Ash replied with a sigh. Then, he was able to wake the Professor up again.

"So, this was not a dream? Ash, you really are going to catch a Legendary as your starter? Mew moreover?" Oak asked, still shocked.

"Yes, and before you tell me, I'm already aware of the dangers of this. But I thought about it already and I won't change my mind. I'm not going to shout it from the rooftops and Mew is very powerful already. By the time people know, I will be already powerful enough to be able to handle any problematic situation," Ash replied with a serious tone.

"Very well Ash, I'm not going to stop you. First, you need to catch Mew. I'm going to give you six Pokeballs, one for Mew obviously, and the five standard Pokeballs a Professor has to give when he sponsors a trainer," Oak explained.

"This will not be required Professor," Ash replied as he opened his bag and revealed a ball which was almost all red, and began to explain: "You should remember Professor when I learned about Pokeball's creation with Kurt. After this, I took some times to create my own Pokeballs. I worked on them for a long time, and now they are ready. I named these balls 'Cherish Balls', as I will cherish every Pokemon I will catch. Cherish Balls are special as I worked on them to increase the coziness of this ball to the maximum possible. I know Pokeballs are comfortable already, but I wanted to be sure to give to my Pokemon the best, no matter how difficult it is for me to make this ball. On a side note, the catch rate of Cherish Balls is also clearly higher than normal, even if I did not work on it. I assume that it's because they are so comfortable that the Pokemon is more willing to accept the capture."

The Professor let the information sink, then shook his head while speaking: "Ash, you will never cease to amaze me. Very well, you should proceed to the capture."

"Right. Are you ready Mew?" Ash asked as he turned himself to face Mew.

" _ **You bet I am!"**_ Mew replied with a smile.

"It can talk?" Oak asked, dumbfounded.

"Professor, it's 'she', not 'it' and yes, Mew can talk with telepathy," Ash replied. He then launched the Cherish Ball he had on his hands in the air, and Mew immediately flew to the ball and tapped it with her arms. She was sucked into the Cherish Ball, and it dinged immediately.

"Yes, I caught Mew!" Ash said excitedly while doing a 'I caught a Pokemon' pose. This pose would soon become his own personal pose.

"Only you Ash, only you can catch a Legendary Pokemon even before your journey is starting," Oak replied with a smile.

Ash smiled, then threw the ball: "Mew, come on out"

" _ **Wow, it's just amazing, I do not know how standard Pokeballs are as I have never been caught before, but this one is really something. I never imagined that such comfort level could exist, and I have a lot of experience about cozy stuff,"**_ Mew said while flying around Ash in joy.

"I'm glad you like it Mew," Ash replied with a smile.

Mew began to think, then asked: _**"So, now that I'm your Pokemon, do I have to call you Master?"**_

Ash blinked then quickly replied: "Of course not! You can call me anything you want, as long as it's not disrespectful."

" _ **Then, I'm going to call you brother. And you can call me whatever you want too,"**_ Mew replied after thinking for a minute.

"It's great. I think I'm going to call you either sister either Mew, depending on the situation" Ash concluded.

"So Ash, here is your Pokedex. A few things you should know: the first, the Pokemon League was impressed by the job you made as my apprentice and by the researches you were able to complete, so I was able to give you the Junior Professor status. Also, I was able to register you officially as an Aura Guardian. Each of these statuses give you a carry limit of 8 Pokemon instead of 6, so as you are both, you will be able to carry 10 Pokemon. This is a major perk as you already know that carry limit increases are rarely given outside of what is specifically allowed by these special statuses and these statuses are hardly given to anyone. About them, you already know that the Junior Professor status give you the 'Professor' title and that the Aura Guardian status give you the 'Sir' title, so your full name is now 'Professor Sir Ash Ketchum'. I think I do not need to tell you the perks of each statuses and the responsibilities that are incumbent on you?" Oak explained.

"You do not need to, I know them" Ash replied with a nod.

"Great. While I'm at it, you may have to prove the fact that you are an Aura Guardian or a Junior Professor on your journey. To prove that you are an Aura Guardian, you can either use your Aura or use the identification function of your Pokedex. To prove that you are a Junior Professor, you can either use your Pokedex or show this card I'm giving you, it's your personal Professor card, it's a magnetic one and it will allow you to unlock all Professor restricted area. Last thing, as you are a Junior Professor, I've given you a National Pokedex instead of the Regional one," Oak concluded.

"Thanks Professor. Thanks for everything. I learned a lot with you," Ash replied.

"You're welcome my boy, I need to thank you too for your help around the lab and on my researches. I would not have been able to complete some of them without you," Oak replied.

Ash smiled, then nodded. He returned Mew to her Cherish Ball and exited the lab. He went back to his house to say good-bye to his mum. Then, he began his journey.

 **Outside Pallet Town**

Ash was walking towards Viridian City. He walked for a few hours, speaking through telepathy with Mew. The trip was rather uneventful, until he came across a Pikachu:

"What, a Pikachu? They are fairly rare in this road. OK, I will catch him. Pikachu, I challenge you to a battle!", Ash exclaimed, excited.

Pikachu looked at Ash, then thought: _'Great, another weakling that has just beg_ _u_ _n his journey… It's the fourth today._ _I guess I will beat him badly and then return to_ _what I was doing_ _…'_ Pikachu then took a battle stance before saying: _"OK, bring it on!"_

"Mew, come on out, this is our first real battle!" Ash said as he released Mew. Mew flew around Ash for a few seconds and then adopted a battle stance: _"_ _Ready, brother!"_ She did not use telepathy as Ash was alone and now understood Pokemon language thanks to his Aura training.

Pikachu froze. He expected another rookie trainer, but this boy had a Legendary. He thought: _'_ _He can't be a poacher, can he?_ _He challenged me to a battle, and Lady Mew called him a brother. Who the heck is this boy?'_

Pikachu snapped out of it and released a powerful **Thunderbolt** in the direction of Mew.

"Dodge and retaliate with **Tackle** "

Mew dodged the attack easily and collided at full speed with Pikachu, sending the latter flying to a nearby tree. Pikachu collapsed to the ground, but eventually rose with difficulty.

"This Pikachu is strong for a wild Pokemon, he was not knocked out by your attack. Mew, use **Flamethrower** to end the fight," Ash said.

While Mew prepared her attack, Pikachu spoke: _"I… I will not lose, my children need me"_

"Mew, stop your attack!" Ash yelled.

Mew obeyed and both Pikachu and her stared at Ash incredulously.

"You didn't hear him? He said that his children need him. I won't catch a Pokemon who has a family to care for," Ash explained.

Pikachu froze again. This human just understood him. Not only that, but it also seemed that he put the needs of Pokemon before his own Who is this boy exactly?

Ash came up to Pikachu, who was too stunned to react. Ash put his hand on Pikachu's head and began to use **Heal Pulse** on Pikachu. Pikachu froze for the third time. This boy was an Aura Guardian. That didn't explain how he could have Mew as his Pokemon or why she called him brother, but Pikachu had other concerns at the moment.

"Here you are Pikachu, fully healed. Sorry for attacking you, I did not know you had a family to take care of," Ash replied, hanging his head.

' _Could this boy help me? I have to ask. He is an Aura Guardian after all, and he seems really kind. There is no risk'_ Pikachu thought, then spoke: _"No worries, you did not know. You are an Aura Guardian right?"_

"Yes, you are right. My name is Ash Ketchum by the way. Nice to meet you Pikachu," Ash replied.

" _This is an honor to meet you, Sir Ash Ketchum. This is also an honor to meet you Lady Mew. May I ask you a favor Sir?"_ Pikachu asked.

"You can call me Ash if you want. What favor do you need?" Ash asked.

" _One of my son is very sick. My mate went to the nearby forest to try to find a cure for him but she hasn't come back yet, and honestly, I don't think she can find something efficient enough. Please Ash, can you try to heal him? My children and my mate are everything for me, so please, if you can do something to save him, please help him, please. I'll do whatever you want if you save him,"_ Pikachu pleaded with begging eyes.

"I will help the best I can, I would never refuse to help a Pokemon in need. Lead the way Pikachu," Ash replied.

" _Thank you, thank you. Follow me,"_ Pikachu concluded, relieved.

 **Pikachu's camp**

" _Daddy! You're back! Did you find memma? Brother is very hot,"_ a young Pikachu said.

" _I didn't, but I have found this boy. He is an Aura Guardian and he agreed to help us by trying to heal your brother,"_ the older Pikachu replied.

The eyes of the young Pikachu changed from despair to hope. Every Pokemon knew the legends of Aura Guardians and the incredible things they could do.

Ash lost no time and went to the tree were the sick Pikachu was resting. Ash could feel with his Aura that this Pokemon was very ill. He channeled his Aura to his palm and put his hand on the head of the sick Pikachu and used **Heal Pulse** for two long minutes. After that, the youngest Pikachu opened his eyes, something he hadn't been able to do for days.

" _Dad? Brother? You're here? Who is this human? Is this Lady Mew? What's happened? I felt very bad and then I felt like I was in heaven. Then I feel nothing and when I open my eyes, I see you. Did we all die?"_ the formerly sick Pikachu asked, confused.

The two other Pikachu were crying, they threw themselves on him for a minute and the father began to explain: _"No son, you are not dead, nor are we. I found this human boy, he is an Aura Guardian and he was able to use his powers to save you. You're back son, we're together again."_

Ash could not help but shed a tear at this sight. Not wanting to disturb the family reunion, he spoke to Mew with Aura: _**"You know Mew, this is exactly these kind of moments which make me glad to have trained my Aura so much. I can't imagine what would have happened if I had assisted to this situation without being able to help."**_ Mew silently nodded.

When the three Pikachu broke their hug, the formerly sick one came up to his savior and tackled him affectionately. He then said: _"Thank you so much Sir for saving me."_

"I'm glad I was able to help," Ash replied.

" _Sir Ash Ketchum,"_ the father began to speak. He paused for three seconds then resumed: _"My family and I owe you a debt for saving my son. How can we repay you?"_

"You do not need to do anything. Knowing that I was able to save a life and seeing your emotional reunion is the best reward I could ever ask for," Ash replied with a smile.

The oldest Pikachu froze once again. This boy was definitely something else.

Ash decided to help the family further and took three bowls from his bag. He filled them with the Poke-Food he had made himself before starting his journey and gave the bowls to the three Pikachu. He only took out three bowls as he and Mew already ate before.

Needless to say that the family was very pleased with the food.

Once he had done eating, the father began to think about everything that had happened since he met this boy. First he discovers a boy who has the Legendary Mew as his Pokemon, the same Mew calls him 'brother'. Then the boy stop their battle once he understand that Pikachu has a family to care for, letting Pikachu know that he can understand Pokemon language. Then the boy heals Pikachu, revealing that he is an Aura Guardian. Then the boy heals Pikachu's son, saving him from an almost certain death. Then the boy does not ask for a reward. Finally, the boy feeds the entire family. This boy showed nothing but pure kindness since they met, even if they did not know each other.

" _You know Ash, I've been thinking to everything you have done since I met you, I could almost say that you're The Chosen One,"_ the oldest Pikachu said jokingly.

It was Ash's turn to freeze. He did not expect anyone to discover his secret so casually, even if Pikachu was joking. Seeing Ash's reaction, Pikachu could only reply:

" _Oh my Arceus. You're really The Chosen One, aren't you?"_

Ash breathed in then let out a sigh: "Yes, I am, I know you were joking, but you're right. However, I just began my journey and I want to keep it a secret. Can I trust you to not reveal it Pikachu?"

" _Of course Ash. Anything for you. Thank you for everything and keep going that way. Good deed are always rewarded. Also, you will always be welcomed here, should you need anything from us, do not hesitate,"_ Pikachu concluded.

Ash nodded and said his good-bye to the family. He then returned Mew and got back on track.

As Pikachu observed Ash going away, he could not help but think that if he hadn't a family to take care of, he would have come with Ash. He was sure it would have been a great adventure and that he and Ash would have shared a bond beyond anything else on the universe.

Unknown to anyone, three people were watching the whole scene since Ash's encounter with Pikachu. The first one was Arceus who saw everything through his pool. He had a big smile and was very pleased with his Chosen One. The other two were Ho-Oh and her daughter. She was flying nearby because she wanted to give one of her feather to The Chosen One, however, after seeing that scene, she decided to shift up a gear.

 **Back on the road**

Ash was walking again towards Viridian City. He was whistling as he was full of joy from what happened earlier. He then heard a cry on the sky and saw a majestic Pokemon flying.

"No way, Ho-Oh is right here!" Ash said, dumbfounded. But his surprise rose when he saw the same Pokemon landing in front of him, and another one, smaller, too.

" _Greetings, Chosen One. I've come here to give you my blessing and one of my feathers,"_ Ho-Oh said.

"Ho-Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you! I assume that the young Ho-Oh beside you is your daughter? In any case, it's a pleasure to meet you too, young Ho-Oh" Ash replied.

" _Yes you're right, she is indeed my daughter. Now, let me give you my blessing,"_ Ho-Oh replied.

" _ **Ash Ketchum, I, Ho-Oh, guardian of the skies and the sacred bearer of eternal happiness, officially give you my blessing. I promise you an eternal happiness and the fidelity of the skies towards you,"**_ Ho-Oh concluded.

"Thank you Ho-Oh, it means a lot" Ash replied with a smile.

" _Also Ash, my daughter and I saw what you have done with this family of Pikachu. After seeing that, I'd like to ask you if you could take care of my daughter. She hasn't trained yet, and seeing your kindness, I think you would be the perfect trainer for her and she agrees with me,"_ Ho-Oh added.

Ash blinked, then said: "It's my first day as a trainer and I'm already catching two Legendaries? Come on!" He then turned to the young Ho-Oh, took a Cherish Ball from his bag and resumed: "It would be an honor for me to have you in my family. If you want to come with me, just tap the button of this ball."

The daughter of Ho-Oh did not have to be asked twice. She tapped the button of the Cherish Ball and was sucked inside. The ball dinged immediately.

"Yes, I caught Ho-Oh" Ash said as he done his pose.

"Ho-Oh, come on out" Ash said as he released the new member of his family.

" _Wow, it's really comfortable in here,"_ the young Ho-Oh said. She then turned to Ash and said _"Daddy! I'm pleased to be part of your family!"_

Ash smiled then said: "Me too, Ho-Oh."

* * *

 **And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this story so far. At first I planned to end this chapter after Viridian City but I did not want to wait too much time before releasing this chapter, so I ended it here instead.**

 **Thanks again for reading, stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2: The first meeting

**Welcome back** **again** **to this story!** **Once again,** **thank** **s** **everyone** **for** **follow** **ing** **/favorit** **ing/reviewing** **this** **story.**

 **Question/Answer time!**

 **Q: Will the other canon Pokemon make an appearance too?**

 **A: This is indeed what I would like to achieve, but I can not make any promise. I don't want to state a rule that I would have to break later on. I'll do my best to achieve it though.**

 **Q: You should let Ash catch one/two/some regular Pokemon.**

 **A: This would defeat the very purpose of this story. This rule is the very core of the story and the only one inflexible rule. There is much more to this story than having Ash simply showing-off with Legendaries. Not being able to catch regular Pokemon has much more implications and letting him catch even one regular Pokemon would completely destroy them.**

 **Q: When is Ash going to find out that he can only catch Legendary Pokemon?**

 **A: He will slowly become accustomed to that fact, but the truth and the reason of this will be revealed far later.**

 **Q: I would like to advise though is that Ash should get attention, I mean, he has a Mew, a Mythical Pokemon so rare that it's said to not exist, and Ho-Oh, a Pokemon that grants eternal happiness. Do you honestly think that people will simply let it slide, between trainers begging to trade, Professors trying to get in contact with him, see these Pokemon and study them and evil teams wanting to either recruit Ash or steal his Pokemon, word SHOULD get around.**

 **A: He will obviously get unwanted attention. As you said, there is no way for him to hide this for too long and hopping people won't spread rumors. Simply remember one fact: if you, readers, and me, writer, already know Ash won't be able to catch normal Pokemon, this is not true for Ash or any character of the story. Ash, at the moment, simply believe that he will catch at least one normal Pokemon before reaching Viridian City and so be able to hide his Legendaries. Professor Oak agreed to let Ash start with Mew for the very same reason. But for Ash's sake, he will be able to alleviate this a bit, as not every single trainer is able to recognize all Legendaries, so some of them will think that Ash's Pokemon are simply rare. He will also alleviate this a bit by using sometimes Mew's transform ability… But only after he will remember it, and only if Mew does not worsen the situation… But I've given an already big hint so I won't say more.**

 **Q: Which Legendary Ash will catch next?**

 **A: What about you try to find out in the comments? Those who got a hint by PM are obviously not allowed to reveal such hints :). Each reader can only give one answer and the first to find out will be granted by PM a hint regarding the story on the topic of his choice.**

 **Q: Will he be helping other Pokemon on his journey?**

 **A: Of course, he is The Chosen One after all.**

 **Q: What would happen if Pikachu wanted to join Ash?**

 **A: An "Arceus ex machina" (sorry for the pun) would happen to prevent it, since Arceus' blessing is absolute.**

 **Q: When will Arceus realize his mistake?**

 **A: At the same time Ash will realize it officially, they will find this together.**

 **Q: When will the update be published?**

 **A: Right now! Joke apart, if you're a guest, I can't answer your review without publishing a new chapter (I can't PM you if you're a guest!) so asking this question as a guest won't help.**

 **Q: This shouldn't be a romance story, a lot of stories lose their way and suddenly the only thing Ash or his companions care is about their relationship.**

 **A: Don't worry, romance will appear far later, and while it will play a role, it won't be the only thing that matters in the story, far from it. I know very well how some stories are literally destroyed by the sudden transformation to a near "romance-only" story.**

 **Q: How often will this story be updated?**

 **A: I had an initial goal to provide one update per week. As you can see, I failed to do so because a lot happened to me recently. I will try my best to update regularly though.**

 **Now, let's go back the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Code:

"Speech"

" _Pokemon Speech"_

' _Thought'_

 **PokeAttack/Narrative important information**

" _ **Telepathy/Aura"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The first meeting**

After bidding farewell to the older Ho-Oh, Ash took some times to bond with his Ho-Oh and Mew. Ash discovered that Ho-Oh was very kind and eager to train. After the bonding time was over, he recalled them and resumed his trip to Viridian City. This was until he heard a loud scream near a river.

"What was that noise?" Ash spoke to no one in particular. He ran to the direction of the scream, only to find a girl in a lakefront who had passed out and a red angered Gyarados who was attacking her. Ash took a quick look to be sure that no one was around and released Mew: "Mew, use **Thunderbolt** on this Gyarados".

Mew appeared and quickly complied. The shiny Gyarados was immediately defeated, receiving a super super effective attack from one of the oldest Legendary Pokemon not helping. Ash immediately took a Cherish Ball from his bag, but the lapse of time was sufficient for the unconscious Gyarados to drown back into the lake. Ash looked at the unconscious girl. She was in a bad shape so he had no time to go find the Gyarados in the river to catch it. He quickly recalled Mew after thanking her and took the girl in a bridal style. Ash lost no time and began to run to Viridian City. He used his Aura to enhance his speed. After 30 minutes, he entered the city.

 **Viridian City**

Officer Jenny was currently looking at the entrance of the city. She knew, thanks to her informer, that some Pokemon thieves would be in activity in the area. That's when she saw a young boy running to the city and carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Halt, I must see…" Officer Jenny began to speak, but Ash ran past her in a blur. She got irritated and began to follow the boy with her motorcycle, completely oblivious to the fact that this running boy was faster than her bike.

 **Viridian City's Pokemon Center**

"Nurse Joy, this girl needs immediate medical attention!" Ash yelled as he entered the Pokemon Center.

The Nurse Joy gaped at the sight of the unconscious girl. She asked her Chansey to bring a stretcher and to bring the girl to the emergency room.

At this exact moment, Officer Jenny entered the Pokemon Center doing her signature bike entrance.

"Jenny, how many times will I have to tell you to not do that?" Nurse Joy facepalmed.

"Sorry Joy, but I only do it in case of emergencies," Officer Jenny replied sheepishly.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny decided to get back on track:

"Young man, don't you know it is illegal to attack humans with your Pokemon?" Nurse joy scolded Ash.

"You have some explaining to do, mister, why did you come in this city with this unconscious girl in your arms? You are a Pokemon thief and a kidnapper, right?" Officer Jenny added to it.

"But…" Ash began to say, only to be interrupted immediately.

"No but, how can you be so irresponsible to attack a human? This could lead to the revocation of your trainer's license you know," Joy replied.

"Admit it already, you're a Pokemon thief and a kidnapper, right?" Jenny added.

"ENOUGH OF THIS," Ash yelled with an Aura enhanced voice which could only command respect. Then he added with a sarcastic voice: "Yeah, yeah, you're right, I'm obviously a Pokemon thief and a kidnapper who had attacked this young girl until she was unconscious just to be able to bring her to the Pokemon Center, which is obviously my hideout."

The Nurse Joy and the Officer Jenny could only understand that their conjecture was stupid. Nurse Joy left to take care of the girl, while Officer Jenny remained, not amused by the yelling and the sarcastic tone of this young man.

"And who do you think you are, mister?" Jenny asked, with an irritated tone.

"Maybe someone who had not been given any chance to explain himself before being yelled at by two persons at the same time who screamed incoherent things?" Ash replied, with the same irritated tone.

Officer Jenny sighed, then replied: "Fair enough. Sorry to say that after yelling at you for no real reason, but since you entered the city, I must see an identification, it's mandatory as we are on alert right now."

Ash nodded and gave his Pokedex to the Officer Jenny. She took it and pressed a few buttons.

"I'm Dexter, a Professor Pokedex programmed by 'Professor Samuel Oak' for Pokemon Trainer, Junior Professor and Aura Guardian 'Professor Sir Ash Ketchum' of Pallet Town, Kanto. My function is to provide him with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can be replaced by a Regional Professor. Note: 'Professor Sir Ash Ketchum' benefits from an extended carry limit of 10 Pokemon," Dexter explained in his robotic voice.

Officer Jenny gaped. Aura Guardians were almost revered by Pokemon, even the worst rampaging Pokemon would be very very hesitant to attack a revealed Aura Guardian. For mankind, Aura Guardians were generally seen as representatives of the Legendaries and the powers given to them by their Aura were more than enough to back up this point of view. But that was not the only reason for her reaction: this boy was not only an Aura Guardian, but a Professor too! Junior, admittedly, but still a Professor. Professors were spoken very highly of and for good reason. One does not get the Professor status easily. To become a Junior Professor, you had to play a key role on multiple major researches during a few years and be appointed by both the Pokemon League council and the Professor committee. For a boy so young to be both was truly exceptional.

"Thank you for your cooperation, uh, Sir? Professor? No offense but your title is a little weird," Jenny said.

Ash chuckled, then replied: "None taken, I agree with you, a double title is long and confusing. I think the administration did not think anyone could have two titles at the same time. You may call me the way you want."

"Alright Sir. Since you are an Aura Guardian, I should tell you that some Pokemon thieves are expected to be in activity in this area. Should anything happen, can I ask for your help in the protection of the Pokemon Center?" Jenny asked.

"Yes sure, I'm not leaving the Center for today anyway," Ash replied with a nod.

"Thanks Sir. I must go back to my outpost. If you need my assistance, you can call me there. Goodbye, and thanks again!" Jenny concluded with a salute.

Ash then went to the phone area and decided to call his mother. After a few "Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call", Delia answered.

"Hello, Ketchum residence, Delia speaking," Delia began the conversation.

"Hey mom, it's me," Ash replied.

"Ash! How are you doing? From where are you calling me?" Delia asked.

"Everything is fine, I'm calling you from Viridian City's Pokemon Center," Ash replied.

"You are already in Viridian City? How did you get there so fast?" Delia asked.

"I found a girl who was attacked by a Gyarados, so I saved her and brought her here on the Pokemon Center. I had to increase my pace with Aura or she would most likely not have made it," Ash replied.

"Oh my little Ashy is always helping people right? Or is it because you have a girlfriend already?" Delia replied with a teasing tone. She then resumed: "But why did you not bring her to the Viridian City's hospital? Or why did you not use your Aura to heal her directly? You can heal both Pokemon and Humans with it no?"

Ash facepalmed, then replied: "Why the heck did I not think of that? I used my Aura to heal a sick Pokemon a few hours before. I can be so stupid sometimes…"

"It's OK darling, people tend to lose most of their common sense in the heat of the moment. You'll remember it, should the situation be repeated," Delia replied kindly.

"Yeah, I guess," Ash shrugged.

"So, changing the topic, if I remember correctly, you did not tell me who is your starter, right? Did you catch some other Pokemon in the road?" Delia asked.

"Huh, you could ask Professor Oak about it right?" Ash replied nervously, as he had no idea of what to say.

Delia frowned then told: "Ash Ketchum, you're hiding something to me!"

"Huh sorry mum, I have to go now, I'll call you later. Bye, I love you!" Ash replied then ended the call immediately after.

"That was a close call. It would be better if mom learned the news from Professor Oak… Speaking of him, I should call him now," Ash muttered to himself.

Ash then called the Professor:

"Hello, Oak's Laboratory, Professor Oak speaking. Please decline your identity, I can't see you on the screen," Oak introduced himself.

"Professor, it's me, Ash, you're looking to the wrong screen again, I can see your back," Ash replied with a sweat drop.

The Professor then turned around and said: "Oh Ash it's you, good to hear from you, where are you?"

"I'm in the Pokemon Center of Viridian City," Ash replied.

"So soon? You used your Aura to speed-up your pace, right?" Oak asked..

"Yes, long story short, I found an injured girl and rushed into Viridian City with her," Ash replied.

"OK, I won't bother you with that. I have an important question now. Did you catch another Pokemon?" Oak asked.

"You don't have a notification when I do?" Ash inquired.

"Only when your party is full, as the Pokeball would be transported to the lab," Oak explained.

"Oh, in this case why don't you check my Trainer's profile?" Ash replied.

"Why don't you tell me directly?" Oak asked with an eyebrow.

"If I told you who I caught, you would not believe me, so look for yourself," Ash conceded.

"Oh, so at least you caught a Pokemon, that's a huge relief… Wait a second, did you say I would not believe you? What the hell did you catch Ash? I'm going to look at this right now… No, no, no, no way! Ash, you're messing with me right? You used your Junior Professor's access rights to mess up with your profile, right?" Oak asked, dumbfounded.

"Absolutely not Professor, she is right inside of this Cherish Ball," Ash replied, pointing to a Cherish Ball in his belt.

"Oh my Arceus, it's…" Oak began to reply, but he fainted.

Ash facepalmed. He looked around and saw the Center was empty.

"Sister, come on out," Ash said while releasing Mew.

" _Yes Brother?"_ Mew asked.

"Can you teleport to Oak's lab? He passed out when he saw Ho-Oh on my Trainer's profile. I'm in a phone call with him, but I can't speak with him if he has fainted," Ash told her.

Mew giggled, then replied: _"Aye-aye Brother!"_ then teleported to Oak's lab. Ash could see her on the screen using a weak **Wake-Up Slap** on Professor Oak.

After the Professor woke-up, Mew teleported back to Ash who returned her to her Cherish Ball after thanking her. "So this is true? You caught Ho-Oh? How is this even possible? Ho-Oh disappeared hundreds years ago!" Oak asked, shocked.

"Professor, the Ho-Oh I caught is not the original one. She's her daughter," Ash explained.

"Her daughter? But I thought Legendary Pokemon were one of a kind, how can she have a daughter?" Oak asked.

"I don't know, but why were you in such a hurry to know if I caught a Pokemon or not?" Ash asked, changing the topic.

"I made a bet with Gary. If you were able to catch at least one Pokemon before coming to Viridian City, I would win and he would have to pay me 1 million Pokedollars. If not, then I would have to pay him the same amount," Oak explained.

Ash raised an eyebrow and took a serious and cold face: "Professor, you were gambling on me?"

The Professor shivered, Ash could be scary sometimes. Then he replied: "It was only to take Gary down a peg or two. You know how he can be."

"In this case, I want 75% of your winnings," Ash replied.

"But, it's huge!" Oak replied back.

"Maybe, but it's thanks to me that you won this bet. And if you only did it to deflate Gary's ego, it won't be a problem," Ash retorted, with a frown.

"OK, OK. Fair enough. I'll send 750,000 Pokedollars to your account tonight. But let's speak about Ho-Oh. Can you tell me how did you catch her?" Oak asked.

"I used my Cherish Ball to do so," Ash replied with a giggle.

"Ash, sometimes your sense of humor is very special," Oak replied with a sigh.

"Oh come on Professor, I'm not sure I still want to tell you now," Ash pouted with a Mew style.

"OK, OK, I withdraw that, can you tell me the story please?" Oak conceded on the spot. He knew better than trying to argue with Ash.

"As you wish… OK, when I was on the road, I came across a Pikachu. At first, I wanted to catch him, but I heard from him that he had a family to care for so I stopped my attack and healed him with my Aura. Then he told me he had a very sick son and asked for my help. I accepted and healed his son. Then I fed his family and got back on track. However, Ho-Oh was flying in the area with her daughter and she saw everything. She decided I was worthy to raise and train her daughter and asked me to do so," Ash explained. He purposely concealed the fact that Ho-Oh was nearby because she wanted to give him her blessing.

"Only you Ash… Only you… Still, do you realize that you caught two Legendary Pokemon on the first day of your journey? The vast majority can not even see one in their life!" Oak replied.

Ash smiled, then replied: "Yes I do. If this first day is anything to go by, then you should stop being surprised by me. Fainting thrice a day is not good you know?"

Both laughed during a few seconds, then Professor Oak resumed: "OK Ash, I have to go back to my researches but can you do me a favor? I'd like some of your research papers to be about your Legendaries. Can you do that please? I won't disclose them until you want to. But I'll have to inform Charles Goodshow about your two captures to avoid problems should this information spread."

"OK Professor, but only if you calm down my Mom who should currently be storming towards your lab. I told her to ask you about my Starter Pokemon and the Pokemon I caught," Ash replied.

The Professor paled. He knew very well to not mess with Delia. But getting research papers by Ash on Legendaries was clearly worth it. "OK Ash, I will. Good-bye and take care," Oak concluded.

"Good-bye Professor," Ash ended the call.

Ash went back to the lobby and waited for Nurse Joy to come back. After a few minutes, she showed up:

"I just finished the emergency care. I'll have to transfer her to the hospital though as I was only able to ensure her survival. It may take up to one or two months for her to heal seeing her injuries. Now, can you explain me what happened to her?" Joy asked.

"I was on my way to Viridian City and I heard a loud scream so I rushed to the direction and I saw a shiny Gyarados attacking her. I lost no time and knocked it out with my Pokemon. Then I took her and rushed here as soon as possible," Ash explained.

"Congratulations then, you have without a doubt saved her life," Joy replied with a smile.

"Thanks, can I see her now? I want to heal her," Ash replied.

Joy sighed and replied: "Heal her? You know young man, you're not in one of your cartoon…"

Ash raised an eyebrow but then recalled that Nurse Joy was not with Jenny when he introduced himself. He formed a tiny Aura Sphere in his hand and spoke: "I'm an Aura Guardian. I'm not in a cartoon or whatever."

Nurse Joy's jaw dropped. After regaining her composure, she spoke: "Sorry Sir, I would never have imagined that someone as young as you could be an Aura Guardian."

"It's fine, no harm done. Can you lead me to her?" Ash asked.

"Yes of course, follow me," Joy replied.

The Nurse Joy led Ash to the room where the mysterious girl was still unconscious. Ash walked up to her and used Heal Pulse for one long minute.

Joy could only stare in awe and shock at the scene. The girl was glowing blue and her wounds were fading from existence like if they never existed at all. Sure, she knew the legends of Aura Guardians and the insane powers they got, but seeing it first hand was something else. Being able to fully heal in one minute someone who had been very close to death and who would normally take a few months to heal completely, was something completely unusual, to say the least.

"I'm done, she is fully healed, no need to take her to the hospital. She still needs to rest though but she should wake up tomorrow morning," Ash said.

Joy took a few seconds to process what happened. Then she replied: "Alright, thank you Sir for your invaluable help."

"You don't have to thank me, you weren't the one I healed," Ash replied.

"Still, without your help, I would have had a hard time between stabilizing her and transferring her to the hospital," Joy replied.

"It was my pleasure, I'm going to bed now, good-bye and see you tomorrow," Ash replied.

"Do you want a room? Aura Guardians do not have to pay for a room," Joy asked.

"It won't be required," Ash replied as he took out his Professor card.

The Nurse Joy gaped, this boy was also a Professor. What next? The Chosen One while you are at it? She regained her composure and did her signature bow: "I wish you a good night, Sir."

Ash nodded and wished her the same. He then went to the main corridor, then to the "Staff Only" door. He tapped his Professor card to the card reader, and the door unlocked. Inside the Staff corridor, he went to the "Professors Room" door, and again tapped his card to unlock the door.

After he entered the room and remembered the times he went there with Professor Oak, Ash remembered when Oak told him how each Pokemon Center provided in its Staff area, a special luxurious room for the most highly ranked League officials, like the Professors or the Champions.

The Professors room was a gigantic luxurious suite for several persons, for example there was 10 king-size beds, in order to cover the case where multiple Professors were in the same city. This was something which was unlikely to happen, but the Pokemon League favored Professors very much, and preferred to be safe than sorry.

Ash walked in the room, which was obviously empty (it's not every day that a sanctioned League Professor is in a Pokemon Center) and released his two Pokemon, then sat on the bed he chose.

"Good evening Sister and Ho-Oh, we're in the Professors room of the Pokemon Center, we're going to sleep here tonight," Ash greeted his Pokemon.

" _Good evening Brother,"_ Mew replied.

" _Good evening Daddy,"_ Ho-Oh replied.

"I'm going to give you your meal and then we're going to bed, we have a long day awaiting us tomorrow, we're going through Viridian Forest," Ash explained.

While Ash was preparing food, he froze: "Something wrong is going to happen, my Aura is on the alert."

A few seconds later, he heard the voice of Officer Jenny on the city speakers about a UFO and decided to ensure the Pokemon Center safety. He recalled Mew and Ho-Oh to their Cherish Ball, and went back to the lobby.

"Nurse Joy, did you hear * **BOOM*** " Ash could not finish, as the central door of the Pokemon Center exploded.

This is when Jessie, James and Meowth, a Team Rocket trio, decided to do their entrance, reciting their awkward motto.

During their motto, Ash saw their uniform and understood they were part of Team Rocket. He was ready to destroy them but decided to scan their Aura in order to search for their malevolence. He was surprised to find none. He was also surprised to see a talking Meowth, but decided to shrug off that fact.

' _How come I can not sense any evil coming from them? It's almost like if they had not choice to join Team Rocket… I can't destroy them, I have to investigate this more. But here is not the place to. Let's finish this quickly, I want to go to bed,'_ Ash thought.

"We are here to steal everyone's Pokemon, so hand over all Pokemon to us and everyone will be safe," Jessie told.

"You won't, I'm not going to let you steal any Pokemon from here," Ash replied with a cold tone.

"Oh, look at this, a boy who thinks he can stop us, Team Rocket," Jessie mocked.

"Oh, so cute, but so naive," James teased.

Jessie released an Ekans, while James released a Koffing.

" _Hmm, I can't do a Pokemon battle, I have only Legendaries with me for now, but I know a way to end this quickly. Oh guy, I'm gonna love being an Aura Guardian,"_ Ash thought.

"Koffing, use **Tackle** to make this boy fall," James said.

"Ekans, use **Bind** to restrain the boy," Jessie added.

This confirmed Ash suspicions, they were not trying to kill him nor attack him, only trying to prevent him to interfere with their plan.

However, he had no time to think, so he acted. Not wanting to destroy them, he only let his Aura flare a little, leading to blue glowing eyes and a blue aura around him.

"BACK OFF," Ash yelled with an Aura enhanced voice. Ekans and Koffing both stopped in their tracks.

Jessie and James froze to the strange boy who was glowing, but regained their composure.

"What are you waiting for? Attack," Jessie told their Pokemon.

Ekans and Koffing turned back to their trainers and shook their head.

Meowth, who was shivering, explained: "Guys, this boy is an Aura Guardian, no Pokemon will attack him because of one of the fundamental law governing the universe. The penalty for attacking a revealed Aura Guardian is worse than death itself."

Jessie and James gulped. What should they do?

Ash thought about what to do too. Since they had no evil inside them, he should let them go but he would have some explanations to give to Jenny and Joy, and he wanted his sleep so he did not want to be bothered with that. After a few seconds, he decided.

" _ **I have some things to discuss with you but this is neither the place nor the time to do so. I'm going to blast you off gently to prevent the police to catch you. I expect you to be in Viridian Forest tomorrow. I will meet you there. Should you try to clear off, you will meet my wrath, and trust me, you do not want to,"**_ Ash told the Team Rocket trio privately with Aura. He then formed an Aura Sphere in his hands and used it to blast off the Team Rocket trio, destroying another part of the Pokemon Center in the process.

After a few minutes, Officer Jenny arrived. Ash explained to her what happened, concealing the fact he purposely let them go, and she thanked him for his help. She would have preferred to arrest the three individuals, but there was nothing she could do for that now.

After that, Jenny left and Ash went back to the Professors Room. He let out his two Pokemon and they had their dinner. They then went to sleep, Ash on the bed, Mew on his chest while Ho-Oh preferred her super comfortable Cherish Ball.

 **At the same time, at Oak's Lab**

"MY SON HAS WHAT?!" Delia screamed.

Professor Oak sighed, it was going to be a long night…

 **Later on the night, Viridian City's Pokemon Center**

During the night, Mew awoke and woke up Ash gently: _"Brother, sorry to wake you up but Father Arceus just told me about a meeting and asked me to bring you there"_.

"Huh, Lord Arceus himself wants to see me? And where is this meeting going to be held?" Ash asked, astonished.

" _Of course he wants to see you! You're The Chosen One and you have begun your journey. The meeting will be held in the Hall of Origin,"_ Mew replied.

"I thought that only Legendary Pokemon could enter this sacred place," Ash replied, confused.

" _Yes, but Father has specifically registered your Aura to allow you to access the Hall of Origin. For the moment, you will be able to enter it by asking me to teleport you. However, when you will master your teleportation, you'll be able to teleport yourself in,"_ Mew explained.

"Why would Lord Arceus allow me to enter the Hall of Origin? Does he do so for every Aura Guardian?" Ash asked.

" _Of course not, silly. As you said, it's a sacred place only trodden by Legendaries. Aura Guardians, like every other human or non-Legendary Pokemon, are obviously forbidden there, but you're much more than an Aura Guardian, Brother, you're The Chosen One. You being the strongest Aura Guardian is only one of the numerous consequences of you being The Chosen One, not the other way round,"_ Mew explained.

"Alright, sorry. When are we going?" Ash asked.

" _Right now, ready when you are, Brother,"_ Mew replied.

"Let me change clothes, I'm not going to meet Lord Arceus in my pajamas," Ash concluded, scratching the back of his head.

Mew giggled. After a few minutes, Ash was ready and Mew teleported them to the Hall of Origin.

 **Hall of Origin, Antechamber of the Meeting Room**

" _Here Brother, the Meeting Room is behind these doors. Everyone is there already. When we enter, I'm going to go to my seat. Father Arceus will welcome you and give you a seat,"_ Mew explained.

"Huh, when you say 'everyone' do you mean that this meeting is not Lord Arceus and us?" Ash asked.

" _Of course not, every Legendary is here, the original ones I mean, not their offspring,"_ Mew replied.

Ash gulped, not knowing what to expect, but he took his courage in both hands and opened the door.

 **Hall of Origin, Meeting Room**

Ash set foot in the magnificent meeting room, and could not help but to be captivated by what he saw. The room was the hugest he had ever seen and was so luxurious that he stay stunned for a few seconds. He was then brought out of his stupor by Arceus himself:

" _Hello Chosen One, I'm glad to meet you in person after all these years,"_ Arceus said to Ash.

"Lord Arceus, it's an honor for me to be able to meet you," Ash replied as he saw Arceus and began to kneel before him to pay his respect to the Creator, but was stopped by a very powerful Aura which could only belong to Arceus himself.

" _No Chosen One, you mustn't bow before me like that. Also, please call me Arceus, I don't want such formalities between us,"_ Arceus replied.

Ash needed a few seconds to process what happened, but then replied: "Huh, as you wish. Also, hello to everyone too, it's an honor for me to be able to meet you all."

The majority of the Legendaries scoffed and did not reply, but Lugia turned to The Chosen One and bowed his head: _"It's an honor for me too to meet you, Chosen One."_

Mew then entered the room and hovered to her seat. After greeting her fellow Legendaries, she took her place.

Ash saw Ho-Oh and decided to let out his own one. She tackled Ash to the ground:

" _Daddy, glad to see you, but why did you release me? Shouldn't we sleeping right now? And where are we right now?"_ she asked.

He hugged her back and replied: "Glad to see you too, Ho-Oh, we're in the Hall of Origin. Your mother is here so I thought it would be good if you spent some time with her."

He then looked at the original Ho-Oh and said: "I know you two only separated since today, but I thought it was still a good occasion for you to reunite."

" _It's fine Chosen One, and I appreciate the initiative, thank you,"_ she replied.

Some of the Legendaries were wide-eyed wondering why Ho-Oh already gave her daughter to The Chosen One. But they were even more mesmerized when they heard what he said next:

"That's no problem, and don't hesitate to come whenever you want if you want to see her. You can also come to ask her to stay with you for some time if you want," Ash replied.

The original Ho-Oh smiled and nodded her head.

That's when Arceus intervened and asked everyone to regain their seat for the meeting. He then gave Ash his own seat, one of the two seat at the head of the table, the other one belonging to Arceus himself. This action irritated most of the Legendaries but they didn't say anything to not risk to angry Arceus.

The meeting began with Arceus asking all Legendaries how well they fared with their duties and if something important happened. During this phase, Ash stayed quiet but learned a lot about what exactly were the duties of every Legendary Pokemon.

When this phase was over, Arceus then talked about Ash:

" _Now, last but not least, let's talk about The Chosen One. Chosen One, you just began your journey, you are still on your first day and yet, you have already done so much. I could not be prouder of your right now,"_ Arceus said.

The other Legendaries were shocked to hear that from Arceus. Ash was shocked too, and took the floor for the first time: "Thank you Arceus, but why did you say that? I haven't done anything noticeable yet," Ash replied.

" _Nothing noticeable? That is not something I agree with at all. You trained your Aura to such an extent that you were able to single-handedly save the life of two persons in one day without even exerting yourself. And I don't think that saving two lives in a day is 'nothing noticeable' you know. But let's not talk more, let's show everyone your first day,"_ Arceus said, showing everyone a flashback of Ash's day.

At the end of the flashback, the other Legendaries were shocked, to say the least. Most of them, while not trusting Ash yet, thought Ash was worthy of his title, if this first day was anything to go by. But some of them were not convinced, and one in particular decided to reply.

" _The only thing worth attention in this sappy flashback was the fact that this so-called Chosen One thought that he was worthy to call himself a brother of Mew, who is theoretically supposed to be one of the highest Legendary of the world. Fortunately enough, we all know Mew is useless and is still a Legendary only because she always whim to Father. Heck, she is so weak that she had to let herself be owned by a human,"_ Yveltal replied with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

Arceus sent a murderous glare to Yveltal for insulting The Chosen One this way. He was about to reply when Ash acted before:

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ash yelled while hitting the table powerfully with his hands.

" _Who do you think you are and who do you think you are talking too?"_ Yveltal interrupted him.

"I don't care about who I am and right now I don't give a shit about who do you think you are too. You can insult me as much as you want, I wouldn't care at all, but I won't tolerate you insulting my friends or my family. You insulted Mew and I won't let this unpunished. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Ash replied with venom in his voice.

Yveltal chuckled, he always won against Mew in battle and he would put The Chosen One back in his place. _"_ _I accept your challenge O Chosen One,"_ Yveltal replied with a mocking tone.

Mew hovered in front of Ash, she was uncertain, but Ash reassured her: "Don't worry Sister, we will bring this jerk down a peg or two, just follow my lead and everything will be OK."

Mew nodded, she trained for five years under Ash, she would prove everyone just how strong she became and she would do Ash proud. That was one fight she would not lose.

Yveltal lost no time to begin the fight and unleashed a **Dark Pulse** towards Mew.

"Mew, **Teleport** and use **Miracle Eye** ," Ash ordered.

Mew dodged the attack with ease and reappeared not far from Yveltal and used **Miracle Eye** successfully.

"Perfect Mew, now hold Yveltal back with your **Psychic** "

Mew did as she was told and Yveltal soon tried to break free but to no avail. It was the first time a psychic attack had an effect on him.

"Mew, end this farce already, use **Sheer Cold** while maintaining your **Psychic** hold"

When hearing the name of the One Hit KO move, Yveltal began to panic and tried harder to break free, but was not able to do so and was hit head on with the deadly move. He fainted on the spot.

Everyone in the room gaped at seeing Yveltal beaten by Mew, it never happened before. Just how strong did Mew become with the help of The Chosen One?

Mew immediately tackled Ash affectionately. Yveltal always had belittled her and she was able to beat him for the first time thanks to Ash.

Yveltal began to regain consciousnesses and saw Ash coming next to him and use his Aura to heal him.

"Here, fully healed. I think learned your lesson. You may be a Legendary Pokemon, but I won't let you insult Mew, or any of my friends or my family. Should you do it again, I will not hold back. Understood?" Ash asked with a serious tone and a face that left no room for argument.

Seeing how badly and easily he was defeated, to not say humiliated, Yveltal decided to not make things worse, knowing perfectly well that he was lucky that Arceus was not the one who intervened, and bowed his head: _"Yes, Chosen One, I'm sorry for my behavior."_

Arceus then asked everyone to regain their seat and resumed the meeting.

" _So, before I was unnecessarily interrupted, I was saying that I couldn't be prouder of you Chosen One. Now, there is a few things you need to know. Mew has done a very good job at explaining you what you will have to do on your journey as The Chosen One, but I still have some things to tell you. The most important one is that as The Chosen One, you won't have to answer to anyone but me. No one, be it human or Pokemon shall have any kind of power on you. Also, as The Chosen One, you will be able to enforce my laws and will, along with yours that you deem important. We will discuss all of this fully later at the end of the meeting. I'm also officially putting you as the head and leader of the Aura Guardians so you will be able to use this title as a way to legitimate all of your actions without having to reveal your title of The Chosen One. Lastly, I would like to give you a gift for all the training you did during these five years and because you took your role very seriously,"_ Arceus told Ash.

Ash let all the information sink, then replied: "Thank you Arceus, but you don't have to give me a gift, I only did what was right."

" _I still want to give you a gift. I'll give you a part of my Aura so you will grow more powerful, it will definitely help you on your quest and on your training. Also, with part of my Aura in you, yours will turn white like mine instead of the standard blue. It will be a way to prove your connection to me as only us will ever have white Aura,"_ Arceus replied, hearing gasps from almost everyone.

After Arceus did so, he dismissed everyone but Mew, the Creation Trio and Ash. Arceus was accustomed to finish every meeting with only the Creation trio, Mew and himself, in order to cover the most important affairs with only the highest Legendaries. However, most of the Legendaries grew a tick mark because Ash was now included too.

 **Outside of the Meeting Room**

" _Seriously? How can Father include The Chosen One in the highest meeting? I thought it was already ridiculous to include him in our meetings at all,"_ Darkrai said.

" _Don't tell me, this is completely stupid,"_ Latios replied.

" _And you don't even know the worse,"_ Palkia replied as he, Dialga, Giratina and Mew entered the side room.

" _Oh, you're already there? It was quick,"_ Groudon said.

" _Yes, Father only had to tell us that from now on, The Chosen One would attend all of our meetings, the second part included, and that there would be a third part, with only The Chosen One and him that even us would not be allowed to attend,"_ Dialga replied.

" _What?!"_ Rayquaza interjected.

" _I think most of you are not seeing The Chosen One the way you should,"_ Lugia replied.

" _Oh, really? Explain to us then,"_ Giratina replied with a sarcastic voice.

Lugia sighed, then spoke: _"I'm not in Father's head, but I think he wants to make a point pretty clear: The Chosen One is not a mere human, far from it. I'm only guessing right now and I may be walking a thin line, but we all agree that somehow Aura Guardians are to humans what Legendaries are to Pokemon, right?"_

" _It's a common metaphor used by both humans and Pokemon, yes,"_ Cobalion replied.

" _OK, now think of it this way, what if we used the same metaphor to say that The Chosen One is to humans what Father Arceus is to Pokemon?"_ Lugia replied.

" _Isn't it a little too Farfetch'd?"_ Solgaleo asked.

" _It's for the metaphor, but if you think of it, Father offered him the only other seat next to him at the head of the table, I heard that he planned to give him the bedroom beside his own, the only one the same size as his, and he explicitly stated that no one, be it human or Pokemon would have any power on The Chosen One. It seems like Father is taking an extra care to ensure that The Chosen One is treated the same way as himself,"_ Lugia concluded.

Everyone stayed silent after that. If what Lugia said was true, they would need to change the way they see The Chosen One very quickly.

 **The Next Day, Viridian City's Pokemon Center**

Ash woke up later than planned since he was tired after the meeting. He decided to go check up on the girl he brought here yesterday.

 **Recovery room**

The girl Ash brought was currently thinking of what happened. She was fishing on the lake and was unlucky enough to fish a Gyarados. She had no time to run and was attacked. Then she lost consciousnesses and when she woke up she was at a Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy told her that an Aura Guardian saved her life and healed her fully in less than a minute. Like every humans, she heard the legends of Aura Guardians. She had never been the kind of person interested by fairy-tales and despised the stereotype of the princess in distress saved by the almighty prince charming. However, she could not help but think of the similarity of the situation, excepted that she was not a princess and that an Aura Guardian was not a prince either. And even though she did not like this kind of stereotype, she could not help but think of how handsome and mature the Aura Guardian who saved her should be to be able to save her from a rampaging Gyarados.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the Nurse Joy who came to tell her that the Aura Guardian who saved her would come to see her in a minute.

She worried a little as she looked at the door, waiting for him to enter.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Ash entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you," Ash said with a smile while he offered his hand.

"… … WHAT?!"

* * *

 **And that's all folks! Sorry for being late, but I'm back. I will do my best to update regularly. Now, I'm hesitating on one thing about the story and would like to hear your advice about it. It's about Ash's catch speed. Should he catch a full team of 6 rather quickly and then lowering the catch speed when he get a full team or should the catch speed be slow from the beginning? Both are fines with me so let's hear what do you have to say about that. Thanks again for reading the story so far!**


End file.
